


The Pied Piper

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: All the town's children are whisked away by a mysterious man in Hamelin, Germany.





	The Pied Piper

The whimsical music floated through your mind like an intoxicating melody. Although your mind was still far into a dreamland, your eyes opened and your body sat up on its own accord. Getting off the bed your feet shoved themselves into your slippers and ever so slowly lead you out of your bedroom and, eventually, out of your home.

The night air was chilly, but your brain didn't register the cold or anything else for that matter. It was showing you the image of a black nothingness; it was completely shut down, save for that single tune that continued to resonate in your ears.

Your feet kept moving towards the sound and soon the footsteps of unseen strangers joined your own as you all marched to the beat. This newfound group moved as a single unit as the rest of the town stayed safely within their homes.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The abrupt end seemingly pulled a switch in your mind and you became the master of your own body once more. Although your eyes had always been open, this was the first time you were actually seeing. 

The rest of the town's children were gathered alongside you, the lot of them, including yourself, in nothing but pajamas. The confusion was evident on your faces. No one seemed to know how you had all gotten outside.

Then, something caught everyone's attention. At the very front of your ranks, there was a man with silver hair holding the most elegant flute you had ever seen. Both his hair and the flute glimmered in the moonlight and as he raised the flute to his lips his red eyes flared enticingly.

Everyone looked at him in awe and as he began to play you once again found yourself marching along to the rhythm he set. No one dared breathe a word. One by one, you followed the man away from the small town.

You were never seen again.


End file.
